Life is just a hell we need to get over
by Arisu-Tsukiyomi
Summary: This is more of an explanation: this is cross lover of many things but the main two are shugo chara and pokemon. There are oc's and trust me this story is basically what goes on in my head. Shipping's will be released at a later date as I want some opinions of them. The story is set in the world of pokemon and the main character is an oc apart from that enjoy the story.
1. prologue

Long strands of blue hair blew behind me and glistened in the early morning sun that was just beginning to rise in this rocky mountain terrain. Beside me was a majestic cat like creature, that was just under a foot taller than me, searching the landscape for any possible dangers that may harm me or itself. "Hey Luxray," I called out in a sing-song voice to my partner, "This will be our first time in a really big school, not like the ones back home, but one filled with to the rim with people, what do you think it will be like?" However all I got in return was a low growl of disapproval, causing me to look down then up I just gulped. In front of me were two iron gates, like the ones you see in prisons and horror films, that contained hundreds of students in a variety of uniform combinations but I noticed in some way or another they all contained grey. However, I had already noticed this when picking my uniform, I dislike grey so I changed what was grey to blue on the uniform. This only gained me weird looks from other students, I felt like running away but I couldn't because now the gates were shut.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! If you are a smart ass and have read this chapter before then you have probably noticed that I have updated (****Completely Changed it). That my readers and fellow writers is because I did not like it and felt it needed more detail. Now update wise, I am going to _Try _and update at least once a week, not promising anything. However I do want to update my prologue as well so you may not get a new chapter for about a week (and because I have tests for the next four weeks). Now I am going to move away from the updates and talk about a few of the things in this chapter; Instead of saying Oh my god characters say oh my Arceus instead of god because Arceus is the god pokemon. Shourai pretty much means Future in Japanese as does Sue but Sue can also mean things such as the end. Hoshikuzu means stardust. Finally I do not own a fair few of the characters mentioned in this story (wish I did though). ENJOY!**

* * *

What a fun day this was going to be. Not! First things First I got my only friend Luxray taken away from me, and they are making me do algebra first thing, who does that? I hate algebra! Who ever invented it is a dick. However I could probably find someone to annoy or at least talk to in class, I would listen to music on my phone but that got taken away from me too, Arceus everyone in this school is so mean. Well algebra it was then, the bell for first period had not gone yet but I made my way to class anyway seeing how I had nothing better to do (I also would miss getting trampled on in the corridors being only 5ft.2), so all I had to do now was wait.

After some time the bell finally rang throughout the whole school, unfortunately I was right

underneath a bell and being new meant everyone was staring at me now the corridor was filled with whispers about my presence; "Look at her hair, it has to be dyed, Know one has that shade of blue as a natural colour."

"Wow she's quite pale, Do you think she comes from up north?"

"Maybe she's a foreigner."

"Wow she looks so cool she has completely changed the uniform."

"I hope I'm in her class!"

"I bet she is super strong!"

"Nah, pretty girls are week."

Whispers continued to fill the hallway, I Managed to pick out a few such as me being a foreigner, Things about my hair and also my power, not to mention the perverts in the corner talking about the size of my boobs. Though then something happened a group, of what I call sluts, came up to me and shouted out to the hallway, "Look at her eyes they are the strangest most unfitting thing we have ever seen. They are so cat like, not to mention the colour, that shade of blue is nearly impossible to have as an eye colour. Of course we all know one other person with eyes like that and if you ever think you will, you will never reach their standards."

Everyone in the hall way all turned at the exact same point when those words were said and they all looked at the same spot, me. I knew exactly what those girls had been talking about and I think everyone else did too and if they all knew what the band of sluts were talking about then it might make it a little bit hard for me and what I was hiding from everybody. Eventually, after that little scene, the algebra teacher came and gave a single to the class that probably meant get inside, whit the rest of the class were taking their seats the teacher pulled me to the front and got his classes attention, "Today we have a new student, however she still needs to finish her registration forms. Does anybody feel like taking her to the office?" The teacher asked, but to his displeasure did not get a reply from the class, "Nobody? Okay then Mr. Tsukiyomi you can take her then." A boy with midnight blue hair, which had a length that was fairly long for a male, turned around on his lap a girl with red hair, who had been part of the band of sluts. The boy seemed slightly annoyed by this request but all the same put his slut down and walked down the rows of desks to escort me to the office.

At first everything was quite because we were still in the corridor with all the classrooms, but that all changed when we were out of hearing distance of most of the school. My escort suddenly turned around and roughly pinned me to the wall "Listen hear I don't know what your name is and I don't particularly care, but it would help me if I knew it, only because you seem awfully familiar."The boy whispered evilly into my ear.

"Get off me you creep! I don't need to tell anyone who I am and what my business is here, just tell me where the office is I can make the journey myself." I shouted pushing him away.

"It's right behind you, bye!" and with that he left.

Turning around, I knocked on the office door then went in. However what I was expecting in my head was the complete opposite to what I saw. At the front of the office there were empty desks, that had piles after piles of paper work on them, seeing how nobody was in this part of the office I went into a room sectioned off from the rest of the office. This was what I was not expecting, In the middle of the room was a desk, sitting behind it a girl with pink hair. The rest of the room had a peaceful, gentle atmosphere to it probably because everything was so neat, or it could have been the little pots of flowers located around the room, or was it the open window that let the slightly humid air in? It could have been a number of things all I could say the layout of the room was almost perfect. "Oh hello there is there anyway I can help you?" The pink hair girl asked me, waking me up from my day dream.

"Yeah, I'm new here I was sent to finish my registration form." I replied my lips curving into a joyful grin.

"Okay, just take a seat. I'm Luka by the way this may take a while because nobody ever

really comes to my office so I'm not that use to the registration forms." Luka told me, "So first things first your name?"

"Arisu..." I answered but Luka looked at me like my answer wasn't good enough, she needed my first name, Arceus! "Okay my full name is Arisu Shourai But if you Don't mind would you be able to put my last name as Sue?"

Luka looked slightly puzzled but still went through with my request, "Okay next

up I need your birthday and Blood type." Luka told me with her warming smile.

"Okay my blood type is O+ and my birthday is the 10th of October 1965, therefore making me 17." I stated with a smile back to Luka.

"Next is all about your trainer status so, First of all your home region, then your pc code and finally your trainer title, the rest of the information will be easy for me to fill out now." Luka sighed from the joy of being able to finish.

"Fine my home region is the region of H**oshikuzu** my Pc code is 0908 and my trainer title is League Champion of Hoshikuzu." I Announced as Luka dropped her pen and looked gob-smacked.

"Your Joking! Wait until I tell my sister this, oh actually you should have your next class with her, try to look out for her I am sure you would be great friends." Luka said as she tried to regain her peace of mind.

"I'm not joking and I will look out for her. By the way where would I find pokemon that I guess you could say have been confiscated?" I questioned, hoping to find out where Luxray was.

"Well I know where so I could go and get your pokemon after I finish your form, What species is it?" Luka Replied

"A Luxray, He's a Luxray."


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, so I know I haven't been updating for a long time (really long) but I am sorry and have lots of new content so everything is okay! I have lots of new ideas but they are on my profile page. Anyway I am going to be holding a poll once this story has at least 100 views so get reading! So I should probably let you all get reading now, but if it's okay please rate and review.**

**Ikuto: (Walks into a room somewhere)...**

**Me: Ikuto!**

**Ikuto: Arisu?**

**Me: Your in perfect timing to do my disclaimer!****  
**

**Ikuto: Okay? Arisu does not own any copy righted material used in this story, she only intends to make people happy and owns all her OC's. Please enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Millions of eyes fell on me as I entered my algebra class for the second time. Why there eyes fell on me, who knows? It's not like they hadn't seen me before. Anyway I took a seat in the corner, far away from every one, and took out my timetable instead of listing to the teachers lecture I mean who wants to learn about tangents and that crap, no one! Sighing I began to read the piece of paper that was my timetable, the lessons here were pretty boring, no music or art well that's certainly a shame seeing how I actually like those lessons, instead my time table is other run with maths, since and computing. Though there was one lesson that caught my eye, fighting skills. What was it? A class where you learnt to fight with your pokemon? If so I did not want to take that, no I did not. First day of school and I already hate the time table, However I had a feeling this was not the worst of this. No. I knew this was not the worst of it.

Unfortunately for me my day had just started and I still had six hours to get through, and because I had finished looking at my timetable I decided to make a 'label' for everyone in the class. By label I did not mean a paper one that I would attach to them, it was more like a name that would help me remember who they were without having to remember there name . First of all there were the people who just sat in class and were kind of paying attention but did not look particularly bright. Those people, From what anime has taught me, are the ones who don't hold much purpose to this world but are just here to fill the space. Next of course are the nerds, every class has them, and they do follow the stereotypes; glasses. Know pi to a stupid amount and no taste in fashion hence the perfect uniform. Now the next group would have to be the fangirls and boys, the dangerous ones as I like to call them if you went to close to the one they fawned over. This left a small percentage of the class left, the popular ones! This being one class meant that the popular kids were probably spread out across the rest of the school but form what I could see we had four in this class. The first had to be a jock I mean who wasn't a jock if they had messy hair and the whole sporty/football get up and that was quite clearly the way he dressed, so now he has the label as the jock. Second is a boy with black,/ blue/ grey hair (it was hard to decide) he had an eye-patch covering one eye and was sitting a bit further away from the leader than the rest of the group, this told me he was the one who was friends with the popular group but not actually a main member of the group. Third one up looked like she was one of the alpha females or in fact the alpha female of that group, the one nearly all the girls in the school wanted to be yet they wanted to kill her at the same time, something about her said it all I just couldn't place my finger on it. Was it her bright red, obviously curled hair? Or her dirty green eyes which were layered in mascara? Or her evil smile? Or the fact she had the prime spot upon his lap? By his mean the leader of the group, there was no doubt about him being the leader of this clan you could sense the importance around him, the boy who escorted me to the office the one whose surname was Tsukiyomi. Somehow I could just pin-point everything that he could have possibly have been involved in at this school in about an hour of being here. I don't know what it was but it was the same feeling the slut on his lap gave off. Was it already happening to me or what? Though before I could question that the bell went for my next lesson, Physical education. Games was the lesson Luka had told me to look at for her younger sister in so I was actually looking forward to it, I guess part of me was hoping Luka's sister was as nice as her.

However once in the overcrowded hallway was when I realised how much this place displeased me all the grey made me think of that place, well they were connected but that was not the point I had to breath and get away from these people who were quite obviously brain washed, games was the perfect opportunity to get away an find myself again, though I still wanted to find Luka's sister just out of curiosity. So like every other female in this hallway I made my way to what possibly were the changing rooms because this was the most likely place to find this girl, right?Well I would guess that I was in the right place unless a group of girls carrying bags full of clothes and shoes meant I was some where else, so I think I got the right place. "God, when are they going to let us in? Rima have you got any idea?" A voice next to me questioned. For a moment I thought the person was talking to me so I turned around only to come face to face with yet another pinket. If we were counting the hair, then she was definitely Luka's sister but she looked completely different! "Oh, hi. Have we met before? It's just I don't seem to recognise you." The pinket stated.

"No we haven't met before, I'm new, oh and I was wondering have you seen a girl who happens to be related to a girl called Luka ? Oh my name is Arisu by the way" I asked the mystery girl.

"Well my older half sister is called Luka, so I guess you meant me. I'm Amu and It is nice to meet you." Amu replied, "By the way I am looking for my friend Rima, if you see a tiny blonde please say. No wait we can go and look for her know!" Before I could protest Amu was dragging me to the changing rooms (somehow through the crowd) to search for her friend, why we had to search for her I don't know but I guess I may as well help. It turns out Rima had managed to get into the changing rooms before everyone else and get changed, she was now sitting in a bay (Rima claimed it was their bay) meaning she ended mine and Amu's search very quickly. "What took you so long Amu?" Rima questioned her friend in a bossy tone, "And who is she?"

"Well I was stuck in the corridor and for your information this is Arisu she just started today!" Amu shouted back in annoyance.

"Hi Arisu you are now my preferred friend over Amu!" Rima stated, looking up at me with sparkly eyes. Amu just went in the corner out of depression. Now all I could think about was how lucky I was to have made such good friends, when I should have been worrying about what was going to happen next!


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi everybody I am finally back after two months (I think) and I am now on summer break so updates should be more frequent. Not much to say apart from sorry for not writing for so long and thank you for all the views. I would also like to thank Night-kun as they are my first reviewer/follower/favoriter. THANK YOU NIGHT-KUN! **

* * *

Games, you either like it or hate it but I guess you could be a bit meh like me. In my case it depended on what the weather was like and what sport I was doing, Today was nice the sun was beaming down onto the rocky mountain terrain of the school and there was a pleasant breeze in the air that blew my long hair into my eyes. However, there was one problem my games kit; shorts on the verge of indecency and a top a good few sizes too small that it painfully hugged my small body. Much like a sports kit you would see in an anime, which guys drooled over. To make matters worse I was the only girl wearing a kit like this, this may be my fault seeing how don't actually own the right sports kit at the moment and had to borrow Rima's, but still all the other girls looked fine (aside from the sluts). Sighing I took out two long pieces of ribbon and tied my hair into bunches making my hair fall to about my hips now, making it easier to play sport without so many strands getting in the way of my vision. "So Arisu..." Amu started as she waltzed over to my right side, "Why did you transfer to _this _school so close to the summer term? Surely you would have a reason to be here, I mean most people do."

Gulping I turned to look at Amu, Panic was rising in my blood I knew someone would ask sooner or later I mean it is weird for someone to transfer to this school this late in the term, even more so to a school like this. "Ha Amu you ask weird questions, I kind of just found this school while I was looking for one to go to while I was staying here, I mean what is so bad about this school anyway?" Panic ran through my speech as I replied and the last statement just earned me a glare from Amu, this was not good, I was going to be found out sooner or later.

Whilst having our awkward conversation Rima, despite her size, had somehow managed to drag both me and Amu over to where the lesson was actually taking place. "Right today class we will be going through the assault course, you will be timed and this will go onto your record anyone who does not pass their previous time will be punished now go warm up, while I go and explain today's lesson to the boys." The games teacher explained to the class. I turned to look at Amu and Rima, Rima looked dead Amu was laughing and I was confused, boys and girls in the same games class, that is just wrong we never had that over in my old school, maybe I should ask Amu? I probably should. "Why are boys and girls taking games together, Amu? I mean we never did that at my old school, I don't think any schools in the region did it either!"

"Huh, Boys and Girls didn't go in the same class? That's weird because most of the schools in Sinnoh have mixed gender classes. Wait does that mean you come from a different region?" Amu told me in a confused state.

"Oh, is that so and yeah I come from Hoshikuzu" I replied letting my accent slip in just a little.

"Hoshikuzu is one of the coolest places ever! I mean the fashion, the food, the music! It is such a cool place, not to mention it is one of the only regions to have it's own dialect which is so pretty!" Rima shouted out as she snapped out of her shocked state, "Not to mention your accent it is so cool!"

"Thank you Rima, I never really new Hoshikuzu was so popular"

During the time we had been discussing previous matters we had managed to walk over to one of the many forms of hell itself, the school assault course. Normally when you hear of an assault course in a school, most people would have the image of out of proportion tires, ropes and mud in the head, however what stood before my ice blue eyes was not your average assault course, structures towering into the sky reaching a similar height to the few trees that were around the school site and the mountainous scenery; not much mud but a sharp jagged rocks that would cause anyone to leak blood if they fell on them; no support anywhere, making it quite dangerous and easy to fall off. "Scary isn't it. They always make us do it once a term, just trust me on this some people have never been the same after doing that course, both physically and mentally." Amu stated from behind me, all I could do in response was gulp everything that was building up inside me away, this was going to be horrible hour.


End file.
